


Конкистадор

by hirasava, WTFSlash2020



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: За Кью приходят. Бонд встает на пути.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 49





	Конкистадор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conquistador](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602148) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



Граната залетает в окно их гостиной в четверг.

Она катится по полу со звенящим металлическим звуком. Кью, пытающийся отыскать пульт от телевизора и сердито перетряхивающий диванные подушки, думает, что Бонд уронил на пол крышку от пивной бутылки или ключи от квартиры.

Бонд прыгает на него и толкает за диван.

— Не знал, что ты так бурно отреагируешь на переключение канала, — говорит Кью, и в этот момент граната взрывается.

Взрыв сотрясает Кью до основания, пол под ним дрожит. Кругом дым, жар и гул огня. Бонд практически полностью накрывает его своим телом: он больно давит Кью локтем на бедро, пока другая его рука шарит под диваном. «Конечно, у него там пистолет», — думает Кью. Разумеется. Затем поворачивает голову в сторону и кашляет так, словно никогда не сможет остановиться.

Бонд слезает с него.

— Сиди тут. Я быстро осмотрюсь.

— Подожди.

Но Бонд — вот же ублюдок — уже исчезает.

Кью выглядывает из-за дивана. Половина его гостиной объята пламенем. Он замечает пульт от телевизора — тот валяется под журнальным столиком. Кажется, стрелять в Кью никто не собирается, поэтому он ползет до ближайшего к спальне кресла, а затем и в саму спальню.

Его ноутбук сиротливо лежит на кровати — он хватает его, захлопывает и зажимает под мышкой.

В дверях появляется Бонд.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? Я же сказал не высовываться!

— Я должен был забрать свой...

— Надо выбираться, — перебивает Бонд. У него все лицо в саже, отчего он похож на какого-то демона. На мгновение Кью замирает. — Полиция прибудет с минуты на минуту.

— Но все твои вещи... — протестует Кью.

— Нет времени, — Бонд хватает его за руку и тащит за собой из комнаты. — Позже с этим разберемся.

Они спешно покидают гостиную. Ветер высасывает пламя через окна, но оно снова возвращается, шипя и плюясь черным дымом. Кью кажется, будто с него живьем сдирают кожу. На кухне воет пожарная сигнализация.

Он бросает последний взгляд на квартиру: стенка под видеопроигрыватель, которую он стащил у прежнего соседа, акустическая система, созданная своими руками; медные светильники и пафосные современные картины на стенах; телевизор, радио и обширная коллекция Сваровски в стеклянном шкафу, и ковер с густым ворсом, купленный Бондом — единственная вещь, которую Кью с радостью предал бы огню, ибо тот ужасен.

Когда они, вцепившись друг в друга, вылезают из окна, Кью говорит:

— Вот черт, занавески были совсем новыми.

* * *

В следующий раз Кью открывает глаза в гостиничном номере.

Бонд сидит в кресле рядом с двуспальной кроватью. Он наклонился вперед, поигрывает пистолетом в руках и не поднимает от него глаз. В комнате почти темно. Электронные часы показывают три часа ночи.

— Пока ты спал, звонил М, — сообщает Бонд.

Кью все еще полусонный. У него болят голова и глаза, поэтому, открыв их, он несколько раз моргает, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть. В горле сильно пересохло. Бонд бесстрастно смотрит на него, пытаясь определить его состояние.

— Чего хотел? — наконец, выдавливает Кью.

— Как обычно. Спрашивал, где мы и собираемся ли вернуться. Прояснял ситуацию.

— И что ты ему сказал?

Бонд молчит.

Кью отбрасывает одеяло в сторону.

— Где мой ноутбук?

— Там, где ты его оставил, — отвечает Бонд. Потом, кажется, до него доходит, что Кью не помнит прошлый вечер. — На столе. Как твое горло? Ты наглотался дыма.

— Жить буду. Ты вообще спал?

— Немного.

Кью представляет себе этот сон — в скрюченном состоянии, нервный, прерывающийся от каждого шороха — грохота дрянной сантехники сверху или шагов прохожих.

Есть в Джеймсе Бонде сейчас какая-то пугающая отстраненность. Обычно голубые при свете дня глаза сейчас темно-серые. Руки — как туго натянутая пружина. Это не тот человек, что два дня назад опирался о стол Кью в техническом отделе то ли с властным, то ли со снисходительным видом, пока тот демонстрировал ему работу его нового пистолета. Этот человек уже убивал. Это видно сразу.

— Джеймс, — говорит Кью. — У меня ощущение, будто ты собираешься сотворить какую-то глупость.

Бонд перекладывает пистолет в левую руку и скребет ствол ногтем.

— На тебя покушались.

— Это не доказано, — говорит Кью.

— Людям просто так гранаты в дом не бросают.

Кью вздыхает. К сожалению, слова Бонда имеют смысл.

— Я имею в виду, ситуация не обязательно экстренная. Кто-то бросил ко мне в окно гранату, но могли же в любой момент сделать что-то более недвусмысленное и эффективное — например, пальнуть мне в голову.

Пальцы Бонда судорожно сжимаются на пистолете.

— Пожалуйста, не ломай его, — автоматически просит Кью. — Как бы то ни было, я не умер. И это нам о чем-то говорит.

— Тебя предупредили, — отвечает Бонд.

— Да, — соглашается Кью.

Бонд снова замолкает.

Кью дает ему время подумать. Затем решает, что такой Бонд ему не нравится — слишком уж похож на себя в самом начале. Слишком далекий. Наказывающий сам себя. Сплошная сталь и колючая проволока, и почти нет костей, мышц и крови.

— Мне и правда жаль шторы. Ручная работа. Нидерландские. Я отвалил за одну только доставку кучу денег, — говорит Кью.

— Они — самое отвратительное, что я когда-либо видел.

— Ты утратил право голоса, когда притащил мне тот ковер.

Бонд вздыхает.

— Я уже извинился за это.

— Почему бы тебе не подойти сюда, — предлагает Кью, расстегивая свою рубашку, — и не извиниться как следует?

Бонд сжимает губы, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться. Стальной взгляд исчезает. Вот козырь, который Кью всегда будет использовать в такие моменты, ведь он — залог победы.

— Ты безнадежен, — произносит Бонд спустя некоторое время.

— Да, — отвечает Кью. Он давно уже в курсе этого. — Именно так.

* * *

Дело не в том, что Кью совсем уж наплевать.

Он отлично представляет, кто бросался гранатами. В любой отдельно взятый момент у него в работе парочка проектов, вне контроля МИ-6, о которых М понятия не имеет. Время от времени один из них идет наперекосяк. И тогда кто-то врывается к нему в дом, пытаясь убить.

Главная проблема — чрезмерное любопытство Кью. Он всегда сует свой нос туда, от чего вероятно, стоит держаться за километр. Любопытство сгубило кошку, но Кью пока жив, поэтому продолжает. Это не лечится. Впервые раздев Кью, Бонд сильно удивился, обнаружив шрам от пули — аккуратный и узкий, чуть выше правого бедра. Что совсем не удивительно. Кью частенько ввязывается в то, что, вероятно, плохо кончится, иначе не работал бы в шпионаже. Пока ни одному квартирмейстеру в истории МИ-6 не удавалось уйти с работы чисто.

Спать с агентом секции «два ноля» — просто очередная дурная идея Кью среди длинного списка остальных.

Хотя в его защиту можно сказать — оказаться в постели с Джеймсом Бондом подпадает под категорию того, что сложно предотвратить.

Кью в этом не уникален. Стоит открыть личное дело Бонда и сразу понятно — там такой клубок, что Гордиев узел по сравнению с ним — просто детская забава. Джеймс Бонд ничего не делает наполовину; это очевидно каждый раз, когда находишься с ним в одной комнате, смотришь ему в глаза. Каждый раз, когда говоришь с ним.

Влюбленность в Джеймса Бонда — событие по секундомеру.

Кью кажется это землетрясением. Столь же бурным, как штурм крепости: пулеметный огонь с близкого расстояния из минометов, и население стерто с лица земли.

Теперь стоит Бонду появиться, и сердце Кью подпрыгивает. Всякий раз, когда его голос звучит из приемника, кровь Кью становится горячей. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Кью столь же безнадежен, сколь и стоило ожидать. Когда Бонд рядом, остальной мир гаснет в монохроме и Кью не может сосредоточиться.

Его клочок земли уже завоеван.

Так что Кью уже ветеран войны, и граната в гостиной — просто мелочи.

* * *

— Ты достаточно спокойно реагируешь, — замечает Бонд, поглядывая на Кью.

Кью вытаскивает наушник из уха.

— Прости, что?

— Я сказал... А, не важно. Что ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь наладить контакт с гонконгскими торговцами оружия, — отвечает Кью.

— О, — тянет Бонд. Он не задавал вопросов. — Значит, едем в Гонконг?

Кью кивает и выстукивает новую строчку кода. Наблюдает за мелькающими видами — самолет прорезает небо, оставляя за собой яркий след облаков, словно сигнальная ракета.

Застарелый страх гложет нутро. Он его игнорирует.

— Ты только что проехал на красный свет, — замечает Кью.

* * *

В Гонконге, чтобы не привлекать внимания, они снимают отдельные номера.

Кью все еще слишком дерганый после полета. Нервы измочалены. Больше всего на свете ему хочется рухнуть в постель и спать до наступления апокалипсиса, но Бонд идет за ним в его комнату.

— Ты останешься здесь, — говорит он. — Действуем по старинке. Сиди тут с картами, камерами, кодами и прочим, — упрямо сжатые губы отметают любые аргументы. — Я иду в поле.

— Тогда ничего не выйдет, — возражает Кью. — Им нужен я.

— Если пойдешь, тебя поймают.

— Давай без мелодрамы.

— Только взгляни на себя — шесть часов полета, и ты едва стоишь на ногах. Да я в жизни не выпущу тебя из этого номера. Ты не соображаешь, что творишь.

Кью проводит ладонью по лицу.

— Я же говорил тебе, полеты для меня — тяжкое испытание.

— Остаться в живых будет еще тяжелее, — отрезает Бонд.

Кью садится. Он старается не злиться, но с Бондом это всегда практически невозможно.

— Ты тут ни при чем, — наконец произносит Кью. — Граната предназначалась мне, сообщение им отправил я, и встреча была организована мной. Они хотят видеть меня. Пожелай они моей смерти, уверяю тебя, я был бы уже покойником. Стоит тебе появиться, тут же окажешься замешанным. А тебе не стоит в это лезть.

— Я уже по уши.

— Но не так, — возражает Кью. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты сражался в моих битвах.

— Ты даже стрелять не умеешь.

Кью хватает Бонда за запястье. Тянет его к себе и плавно проводит рукой по рубашке под пиджаком. Одним быстрым движением достает «Вальтер» из кобуры на ремне. Вытаскивает магазин, проверяет его и засовывает обратно. Снимает с предохранителя.

— Не смеши меня, — говорит Кью и аккуратно кладет пистолет на стол. — Я умею стрелять.

Бонд смотрит на него.

— Я не снайпер, но, когда нужно, могу попасть по какому-нибудь жизненно важному органу. Я не создаю вещи, которые не могу испытывать лично. Вопрос профессиональной этики.

— Численность не в твою пользу, — настаивает Бонд.

— Я планирую устроить несколько взрывов, так что нет, — отвечает Кью.

Бонд выпрямляется. Вздыхает. Легко касается волос Кью — совершенно автоматически.

— Я не ребенок, — говорит Кью. Перестань смотреть на меня так, будто я стеклянный. Я правда не настолько хрупкий.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Конечно, пойдешь, — соглашается Кью. Их сосед включил телевизор; приглушенные звуки долетают сквозь стены — стоический голос ведущего новостей. — Я же купил тебе билет на самолет. Так что, по крайней мере, можешь быть чем-то полезным.

— Очень даже могу, — негромко бормочет Бонд . — Только пожелай.

Рука перемещается с волос на плечо, большой палец поглаживает ключицы.

Что-то внутри Кью дрожит. Он поворачивает голову и впивается зубами в запястье Бонда. А затем, глядя вверх и убедившись, что Бонд наблюдает за ним, проводит по нему языком.

* * *

Конечно, все катится к чертям за несколько минут.

Кью с главарем ведут дружескую беседу в стиле: «око за око, вот что я от тебя отрежу, если не перестанешь мешать нашим поставкам, а вот что я сделаю с твоим банковским счетом, если не прекратишь бросаться гранатами», когда кто-то выскакивает и всаживает пулю прямо Кью в бедро.

Главарь — грузный, неуклюжий мужчина по имени Ву — наклоняется к рухнувшему на пол Кью.

Тот обрывает его прежде, чем Ву успевает начать свой занудный злодейский монолог.

— Вам действительно не стоило этого делать , — говорит Кью и щелкает переключателем в кармане.

Именно Бонд приканчивает Ву. В этот момент из-за потери крови взгляд Кью туманится, но ему хватает сил на раздражение, что не он нажал на спусковой крючок.

Его выносят за долю секунды до того, как падает крыша.

— Ты — идиот, и я никогда больше тебя не послушаю, — говорит Бонд.

Кью улыбается, уткнувшись ему в рубашку.

— Ну я же все еще жив, да? — говорит он.

А потом отрубается.

* * *

Дело в том, что Кью слишком молод для должности квартирмейстера, и это прямо отражение всего его детства.

Слишком молод, чтобы возиться с компьютерами. Слишком молод для вычислений университетского уровня. Слишком молод для самого университета. Слишком молод, чтобы быть сиротой.

Слишком молод, по его мнению, для шпионажа; слишком молод, чтобы словить пулю.

Слишком молод, чтобы быть в паре с Джеймсом Бондом.

Слишком молод, чтобы заслужить его.

* * *

Когда Кью приходит в себя в больнице, Бонд сидит в кресле рядом с кроватью. Это напоминает дежавю.

Бонд спит. В отличие от других людей, он даже в таком состоянии не расслабляется. Выглядит собранным, словно видит какой-то особенный сон, который намеревается преследовать и во что-то втравить.

Было время, когда Кью задавался вопросом, уж не женщину ли тот видит — какую, интересно, из множества имен в его досье? Веспер? — или же в его снах вообще нет лиц. Только шепот. Призрачное прикосновение к руке. Аромат.

Кью много ночей провел без сна, спрашивая себя, чего же хочет Джеймс Бонд.

Он бы спросил напрямую, но не уверен, что тот сам знает ответ.

Глаза Бонда медленно открываются.

— Кью.

— Ты ранен, ноль-ноль-семь, — замечает Кью. Он кивает на бинты, выглядывающие из-под рубашки Бонда.

— Ссадина от пули, — отвечает Бонд. — Боюсь, первенство в ранах сегодня достается тебе. Ты чуть не потерял ногу.

— Ключевое слово «почти», — отзывается Кью. Медсестра суетливо проверяет его температуру и регулирует темп капельницы. — Полагаю, я просто везунчик. Сначала граната, потом снайпер. Но вот он я, все еще тут.

— Я не позволю этому повториться, — заявляет Бонд.

— Боюсь, не в твоей власти решать, захочет ли кто-то убить меня, 007.

— Ты прав. Не в моей. Но в следующий раз ты остаешься в номере.

— Бонд...

— Это не твой мир, — перебивает его Бонд. — Он тебе не знаком. Ты думаешь, достаточно уметь стрелять из пистолета, но это не так. Нужны особые инстинкты. Есть правила. В твоем мире люди думают, прежде чем стрелять, а в моем — палят вообще не задумываясь. Полевая работа не для всех, — Бонд подается вперед и пронизывает Кью взглядом голубых глаз. — Выживают лишь некоторые, и ты не из таких. Ты и не должен быть из таких.

— Не нужно пытаться защитить меня, — говорит Кью. — Ошибка изначально была моей. Которую мне и пришлось исправлять.

— Ты не должен делать все сам. В следующий раз занимайся тем, что отлично умеешь. Предоставь стрельбу и взрывы мне.

Кью затихает на некоторое время. Благодаря морфию рана в ноге едва ощущается тупой пульсацией. Без очков он не может разглядеть потолок.

Свет из окна режет глаза.

— Ты просто хочешь быть единственным, кто разносит округу на куски, — в конце концов бормочет Кью.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты умер, — чрезвычайно сухо заявляет Бонд. — Следующий квартирмейстер может оказаться еще моложе тебя. И еще большим мудаком. Хотя в данный момент это трудно представить.

— Не я предложил нам начать трахаться, — огрызается Кью.

— Не ты, — соглашается Бонд и поправляет одеяло на Кью. — А еще считаешь себя умным.

* * *

— Научи меня стрелять, — говорит Кью.

Проходит некоторое время, может, пара месяцев. Они в квартире Бонда. Тот только вернулся из неудачного назначения в Борнео. Он покрыт синяками, Кью целует один, чуть выше плеча Бонда, зная, что завтра синяк потемнеет с зеленого до сине-фиолетового.

— Я думал, ты умеешь стрелять, — устало отвечает Бонд.

Кью достает из-под подушки пистолет.

— Научи меня стрелять так, как умеешь сам.

— Нет.

— Я же не оставлю тебя в покое, — между делом сообщает Кью. — Ты же знаешь, какой я упорный. Я не сдамся, пока не получу желаемого. А желаю я именно это.

— Ты думаешь, будто хочешь этого. Я тебя знаю.

Кью поднимает брови и опирается на локти.

— А я, значит, нет?

— Тебе не нужно стараться доказывать себя, — говорит Бонд. Он хватает Кью за пижамную рубашку и тянет его обратно на кровать. — А теперь спи..

— Иногда я чувствую, что должен бороться за тебя, — произносит Кью.

— Нет, не должен, — сонно бормочет Бонд. Кью чувствует его мягкое дыхание на своей щеке. — Не нужно завоевывать меня, Кью. Я уже здесь.


End file.
